


Reality Check

by KeepingUpWithTheBatfam



Category: DC - Fandom, batfam - Fandom, jaytim - Fandom
Genre: Fluff, Gay Love, Love, M/M, Reality check, Sex, perfection
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-25
Updated: 2016-07-25
Packaged: 2018-07-26 17:46:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 165
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7583959
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KeepingUpWithTheBatfam/pseuds/KeepingUpWithTheBatfam
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's the moments like this that Tim realizes what he truly has</p>
            </blockquote>





	Reality Check

Tim loved Jason. More than anything or anyone in the entire world. But sometimes when they were together, things got better. And this was because of reality. Tim knew Jason was his--nobody could deny that. But sometimes it's hard for him to believe their relationship. They used to hate each other (or so they thought). Jason used to make fun of him all the time, but now he's dishing out compliments. Tim used to ignore him, but now he's opening up. But it hits him hard when they're in the middle of having sex. And Tim's mind is reeling with thoughts. And then it hits him. This is _Jason_. The guy who puts up a front for everyone else but fell apart for Tim. The one who almost had Tim fooled until he opened up. The guy Tim swore he hated. And now they were together..and they were _happy_.

••••••••••••

Tim loved Jason. But he loved the moments when reality hits him the most.

**Author's Note:**

> It's almost been a month since the last story I've written...my creativity has been kind of blocked. But I think I'm getting it back ;)
> 
> Stay tuned 


End file.
